Let it rain
by NarutardUchiha4life
Summary: It would rain when he would do it to me. My screams of pain were swallowed out by the booming sounds of the storm outside.


**Hiiiiiiiiiii. ;) I wrote this to lesson and to make for the late update!**

**PLZ REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Dbz...Gohan would be mine and Videl would DIE! But sadly it'd not mine. Yet...**

**Rated M for adult content.**

* * *

It would always rain when he did it to me.

It began during those 3 years. Dad told me it was best for me to not train,and to study like mom wanted me to. Hmph. They just wanted me out of the way. They didn't want to train with a girl,because I was 'weak'. Yeah right.

It happened one night when there was a thunderous storm at our home. Mom and dad were at some Capsule Corps ball,and wouldn't be back until late. We were about 7. I was scared and then Gohan came in and stayed with me.

We sat there in silence then he begun. He climbed on top of me. And started touching me.

"Gohan...what are you doing...?" I asked in a sleep-drunk voice. He ran his hands up and down my legs. Then he slides his hands up my nightgown and my chest where he started rubbing it.

"I just wanna see something." He started squeezing my chest and it felt weird. Mom and dad came home,and when he heard them,he jumped off and ran to his room.

"Don't tell anyone about this Cheku...it's just between you and me...okay?" He said that in a sickeningly sweet voice,but I saw the threat in his eyes.

"O-okay..." I stammer,not wanting to face the consequences.

It didn't stop after that.

Every night,when it would rain,he would come in there and did stuff to me. I was so confused and I didn't think it was bad...at I was to damn naive.

He wouldn't take my clothes off. But he would slide his hands under them and just rub it. It felt weird and uncomfortable. But I didn't tell Gohan that.

Then one night it got worse. His hands were under my gown again. But then...they went up to that...place. The place where mommy told me a man wasn't supposed to touch me until I was married. He pulled off my panties to my knees. He slowly put his hand to it and began rubbing it. I was really sensitive in that spot so it hurt. I told him I didn't like the way it felt and if that he would stop. He told me to shutup and that he would make me feel 'good.'

He put his fingers inside and it hurt.

I let out a whimper at the painful feeling between my legs. I felt tears in my eyes and I told him to stop. But he didn't.

Repeatedly, he pushed his fingers in and out of my sensitive spot. It hurt.

I let out small whimpers with every thrust of his fingers. He said that I felt 'good' and that I was tight.

I didn't know what it means,but I just wanted him to stop.

I had a sudden feeling in my stomach and I thought I had to pee. Gohan told me that I was about to 'Cum', and that I was gonna spill out some kind of liquid from my special spot. He called it a 'pussy.'

I 'came' with a pained cry. He glared at me and shushed me.

"Do you want mom and dad to wake up?" He snapped.

If it meant that this would stop than I'll scream if I had to! But I could tell by the look in his eye that if I made one peep,I'd regret it.

He pulled his fingers out and licked the white sticky stuff off his fingers,then left.

I felt so...weird. Every time he was done and left,I would sit and cry myself to sleep. Why was he doing this to me? Did he enjoy seeing me hurt?

Over the 3 years,he became stronger. And it just caused me more pain.

The night before the androids would attack,he came into my room. Nothing new.

I asked him what he wanted and he said he wanted to try something different. I was still so fucking stupid and naive,that I agreed. He said it wouldn't hurt me.

He took off his pants and boxers and something long and big was shown to me. He said it was called a penis. I hesitated,cause I had never seen one of those things before. But he grabbed my hand and made me touch it. It felt weird and soft. He told me to stroke it and it got hard. Then he told me to open my mouth.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because...it would make me feel good...after all the times I made you feel good..." But he hurt me...

I opened it and he shoved it inside my mouth. I gagged and tried to pull away,but he told me to suck it. It tasted funny. He stared moving his hips,and he moaned and told me that it feel good.

"Oh..ahh..y-you're...you're doing good..." He panted. But I didn't feel good. He was choking me with the size of this thing. I couldn't breathe! Then he moaned even louder,which wasn't heard by the storm outside. I felt something hot and sticky in my mouth,which I'm guessing is his 'cum juice.'

He pulled out of my mouth and kissed me on the head,saying I did good.

The next day, he,dad, and Piccolo left for the androids. I was happy,at first cause then I wouldn't have to go through that pain again. My mom had buried me with study books,and now I was wishing that I could've gone.

It wasn't a couple of days later when he and dad came back golden haired and stronger. He had seem to forgotten all about it. I was happy...until the night he went to far.

It was raining. Mom and dad were at some fancy dinner place in Gingertown. I wanted Krillin or Grandpa to come and watch us,because I didn't want to be alone. Dad said we were 11 now,old enough to stay home ourselves. I started to protest than Gohan shot me this evil look,which shut me up.

They left,and I rushed into my room. A storm was screaming outside,and I was scared of what would happened if I were around him to long.

But there's no running away.

He came into my room.

"Hey Che..." He said in a low tone which made my blood freeze. "Wanna play a game?"

"N-no..."

"Why?" I could here the anger in his voice. He did get violent in these situations where I resisted.

"I..you-you hurt me!"

"But this won't hurt...it'll make us both feel_ really_ good." He had already began to rub my thighs.

I knew I couldn't get out of this. He lay me on the bed,and began taking my clothes off. It confused me. Why did he want my clothes off so much? Whenever he did his little 'game' he kept them on,except he took off my panties sometimes.

I lay naked and wondering with fear on what he was gonna do. He then took his clothes,until he was naked. His 'penis' was looking bigger and harder now. I started shaking when he climbed on top of me. He touched my special spot again and rubbed it,and it felt even worse than before. He told me he had to get me 'wet' for what he was about to do. I knew it was gonna hurt.

He took his penis and positioned to aim up with my special spot.

Tears formed in my eyes.

He stroked my hair. "Your beautiful Cheku. I love you."

He pushed it inside. Blood pooled between my legs.

I couldn't stop the scream of pain that escaped my throat as the tears burned out. I arched my back from the burning sensation inside me. It was if my insides were on fire,like my body was being torn apart. He was just to big for my extremely small and tight area. He moaned and started at a fast pace,uncaring of my pain. My insides were fragile as glass,and he broke my innocence into small pieces with every thrust he took. Blood was raining down my legs and tears were running down my face as I cried loudly.

It's not like it mattered anyway. The storm blocked out my screams of pain.

It stopped when I felt something warm and sticky inside me. He moaned.

He pulled his large private out of me and collapsed next to me. He panted as he tried to catch his breath. When he caught it,he collected his clothes,kissed me on my wet cheek and left.

I felt so...violated. Broken and dirty.

My innocence was gone,forever lost. Never to be obtained again.

He didn't come back into my room after those days. Those last few days we had of 'peace'

The cell games came. He defeated him. Dad died.

The night of Cell games,he came into my room.

It was raining.

* * *

**I wrote this because I found out a close friend, only 13 years old,was getting sexually abused by her 14 year old half-brother. She's in the hospital,and is on that long road to recovery.  
**

**If anyone you know is being abused,in any kind of way please tell someone. It's horrible having to watch people suffer abuse.**

**And also,please review,no flames.**

**I know Gohan is ooc,but bare with me here.**

**May the bunnies be with you... :)'God bless.**


End file.
